Maybe it wasn't So Perfect
by queenduckie
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Connection. Can they work things out? Are they doomed forever?
1. Chapter One

Summary: One month has passed since the end of the last story. Lizzie and Gordo are trying to pull their separate lives back together. They were obviously not meant to me, after all, were they? Can they overcome this new obstacle and try to work things out? Can Gordo ever forgive Lizzie? What happened at the end of the show?

Maybe it wasn't So Perfect

"A lost battle is a battle one thinks one has lost" Jean-Paul Sartre

Chapter One

777

CONFIDENTIAL TO ELIZABETH MCGUIRE

Dear Ms. McGuire,

On behalf of the entire network of Standard Television Network, let me express my condolences of the incidents of the past two months. We did not realize the instability of your previous relationship with Mr. David Gordon and we take full responsibility for the lack of research on our part.

I can assure you that our editing team will do the best of their ability to make neither you nor the other party involved be displayed in a negative light.

Best wishes in your future endeavors,

William R. Craft, CEO, Standard Television Network

777

Lizzie stared at the letter that she received over three weeks ago. Since then, she had gone back to her apartment and tried to carry on with her normal life.

When Sam McGuire heard about the mess his daughter was in, he contacted a lawyer friend of his and together, they made sure that any footage of "Second Chance" would not be aired and it was to be destroyed immediately. It took a large amount of money, as Lizzie did agree to this in the first place, but in the end, the network came to the conclusion that since they didn't have enough footage to support a finale, there would be no "Second Chance."

Lizzie had just signed the papers earlier that week. She would officially never have to deal with the possible public scrutiny of her and Gordo's relationship. She would never have to speak to or see Gordo again.

There would be no happy ending to the tale of Lizzie and Gordo.

555

Gordo sat in his apartment, staring out the window into a city he felt he no longer belonged to anymore. Over the past month, he had slowly learned what he had been put up to with Lizzie and antagonized over the entire situation. Gordo never talked to Lizzie. By the time he had calmed down, he learned that Lizzie did what he was going to do, anyway. She was headed for the airport.

Looking back, he had to admit that it was a little funny how Lizzie was the one to run away from him. She wasn't the one who was lied to for the past five years. He didn't make a decision to destroy another being's life.

He sighed, taking another sip from his bottle of Budweiser. He wasn't surprised when he received notification that whatever happened in Hawaii would end up staying in Hawaii, after all. If Lizzie hadn't contacted a lawyer, he would have, because this was an issue of privacy and no matter how much he disliked Lizzie because of what she did, this affected him, too, and no one had a right to know what happened five years ago.

Gordo turned from the window to stare at the check that sat on his bed. Because Lizzie ended the show, Gordo was paid a hefty sum for his cooperation. One–hundred thousand dollars, to be exact. He knew he shouldn't have felt bad for taking Lizzie's money after what she did to him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He would be the one paying her if he reached his lawyer an hour or so sooner.

He finished off his beer, went to the kitchen and got another one from the refrigerator. After he opened it, he slumped down in a chair. He never got over Lizzie when they parted the first time. Despite what she did to him, would he ever get over her now?

555

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but I need this to set up the story. The second chapter should be ready soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yeah, just so you know, I wasn't planning on waiting so long for the next update, but life got a little in the way. Anyway, I realize that the story has yet to develop, but thank you to all who reviewed. Love to all!

Chapter Two

Gordo sat at his desk, trying to think about what he could write. After thinking about the check, he came to realize that his conscience would not easily allow him to sit there and take the money. Yes, he needed the money, but knowing it came from Lizzie changed everything.

What does one write to someone to explain this kind of thing, though? He stared down at his stationary, trying to gather words that made sense. Before he knew it, he was thinking of things to say that might make things okay. While he was mad at what Lizzie did, when he was sober, he sort of sympathized with her. Maybe he wasn't ready to completely come to terms with what was done in the past, but he felt that he could find forgiveness in his heart.

If he let himself think about it too much, though, he became depressed and drank, though, and this wasn't solving anything. Now that he'd woken up sober this morning, he felt the need to right some wrongs.

Thirty minutes later, he got up from his desk and took a shower. He'd written something, but now he decided if he was ready to send it.

666

After crying herself to sleep the night before, as she had pretty much since she'd gotten home, Lizzie decided that it was time to talk to someone. She knew she couldn't call Miranda because Miranda seemed to appear nervous every time she saw her and it made Lizzie uncomfortable. So she called Ethan.

The next thing she knew, two days later, Ethan was sitting with Lizzie in her living room analyzing Lizzie's situation. "It's not that I regret what I did," Lizzie said, for maybe the fifth time since he got there, "In fact, I blocked that from my mind until I saw him. Then, when I saw him, I was so overwhelmed that I didn't stop to think about the abortion."

"I know, Lizzie," Ethan assured her, "I can understand why you chose to keep it all a secret."

"Can you, though?" Lizzie asked, "Because, I don't really think anyone understands. Even Miranda, my best friend, doesn't know what to say."

"She's just a little upset and shocked, that's all. She'll come around eventually."

"Why aren't you upset that I didn't tell you?"

"Well," Ethan said, reaching out for her hand to comfort her, "I think part of me is a little upset, but my being upset nowhere compares to how you feel and frankly, I don't think being upset will solve anything."

"How did you get to be so smart?" Lizzie asked.

Ethan grinned, "I took a special class in college. It's called 'Getting Smart and Getting Real," and I challenge you to show me another person that needed that class as much as I."

Lizzie shook her head, "Well, I liked you in high school, but you just seem so mature."

Ethan didn't say anything for a minute, "Lizzie," he finally said, leaning forward, "when something traumatic happens to someone, sometimes it forces people to come to terms with who they are and start to realize who they want to be. After my dad died, things kind of fell into place. I realized that I wanted to make my father proud now that he could watch me from Heaven."

"Well, you did a good job."

Ethan grinned, "Thanks. I worked really hard…In fact, I'm still working hard. Now that I'm going through graduate school, life is becoming more and more of a reality. Pretty soon, I'll actually have to look for a real job."

Lizzie sighed, "I have so much admiration for you, Ethan. I always wondered what it would have been like if you and I dated seriously during high school."

Ethan chuckled, "You are such a liar, Lizzie."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know…Besides, you and I would have made each other miserable. I had no motivation and you had so much drive, I always wondered how I got lucky enough to be your friend."

Lizzie smiled, "Well, maybe in another lifetime."

"Yeah, perhaps," Ethan said.

Lizzie sighed and got up to pour herself some more tea, "Thank you for coming down here. You really are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Ethan nodded as he waited for Lizzie to come back to the living room and sit down, "Well, when we saw each other in Hawaii, I was worried that it would be another five years until we saw each other again."

Lizzie grinned, "Well, that's probably true…damn, I was so sure that Gordo and I were going to get back together."

"Did you ever talk to him after I left?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said, then she conceded, "Well, not really. We were going to talk, though. I knew hope was somewhere around the corner."

Ethan shook her head, "Well, I'm sure this won't make you feel any better, Lizzie, but if I were in the same situation as Gordo is now, it would take a while, but I would eventually come around," he said, and he paused, "If I thought it would help, I would fly to Chicago in a minute and talk to him…"

"But that wouldn't help," Lizzie said, grumbling inwardly, "Damn, I love that man."

"Yeah, I know," Ethan said, "but you did the right thing when you told him. It doesn't matter that it was five years too late. It was better to tell him before you started all over again than having it haunt you later."

Lizzie shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Ethan reached over and tugged a piece of hanging hair behind Lizzie's ear, "I hate to see you like this, Lizzie. I wish there was something I could do to make all of this go away. I wish that I could tell you that Gordo will come around eventually and beg for your hand in marriage, but I can't. This has to be Gordo's to deal with. I'd give anything to drag him here, but he needs to realize what is happening on his own terms. If you really love him, and I know you do, you'll have to wait. It may take years and you might find that it's not worth the wait, but both of you have to figure some things out."

A tear streamed down Lizzie's face. Somehow she managed to smile, "I hate it when you are right."

Ethan nodded, "I know, I know. And as for Miranda, give her time. I'm willing to talk to her about it, but what you really need is a nice, long talk with her yourself. Tell her everything you told me and all of your feelings, and she'll come around."

Lizzie nodded, "I know I need to talk to her. I need to talk to Caroline, too. I think I owe her an explanation."

Ethan shrugged, "You can tell her if you want, but don't tell her because you feel like you have to. She deserves nothing more than a, 'thank you and I'm sorry it didn't work out.'"

Lizzie considered this for a minute, "I guess you are right. I don't know if I could tell her the truth, anyway. It'll only embarrass me and bring me to more tears."

"Don't do that to yourself, Lizzie. Give this time. Life will go on and if Gordo doesn't see that he's the one that's missing out on this, then that is his loss and he's not worth the trouble."

After a few more minutes of talking, Ethan announced that it was time that he left. As they walked to the door, Ethan said, "By the way, Lizzie, I also came to see you because I need to tell you something. I'm engaged and I'm getting married next month. I really want you to come to the wedding and I really want you to meet my fiancée," Ethan said, and he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out an invitation, "Please try to come."

Lizzie took the invitation and nodded, trying to take in what Ethan had told her, "I'll try," she finally said, and forced a smile, "Congratulations…I can't wait to meet her."

The old friends hugged and Ethan left. She couldn't believe he was getting married. It seemed so surreal.

When she returned to the living room all by herself, she thought about what Ethan said. He was right. She would have to give it time.

The next day, Lizzie received a check in the mail for 25,000. The note that came with it read, "After thinking about it, I didn't think it was right that you had to pay me because of what happened. I promise that your secret is still safe with me, but here's half of what I got. Good luck and I'm sorry about what happened. –Rachel Miller, a.k.a. Elizabeth."

Lizzie found herself at a loss for words.

999

Gordo sat in the chair across the man in his apartment, wary and bewildered. What could Mr. McGuire possibly have to say to him? Why did Mr. McGuire fly nearly 2,000 miles to Chicago just to talk to Gordo?

888


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Well, hells bells! Check out who is updating. Okay, so I'll be the first to admit that I am trying to overcome some major regrets I have about this story. It has taken me too long to realize that the direction of this story has surpassed the expectations I originally had for it. Here this was, a supposedly fun story with slight dramatics that I feel like I have taken too far. As a queen, I feel it is my regal duty to try to mend this mistake and do what I can to bring this story back to the level of fun that it was supposed to have in the first place. As my first story, I hope I have learned from my mistakes and I thank you so much for your patience. Now, I ask my readers this question: Should I leave this story as is or shall I go back and rewrite the last few chapters? I appreciate your support and I know that whatever I ultimately decide might cause complication and confusion, but I, like you, strive for happy endings. Sincerely, QD.

Chapter Three

Sam couldn't precisely explain his intentions when he decided to fly to Chicago. All he knew was that his only daughter was unhappy. At first, he thought he should just let all be. He wasn't thrilled when he learned that in order to protect his daughter from public scrutiny, he would have to pay a large sum of money, but it didn't take long for him to work out an agreement with Lizzie that made everything seem worth it in the end.

Six weeks later, nothing had really changed. Sam found himself concerned with his daughter's life and even though she was an adult, he couldn't bear to see her this unhappy. Sure, she seemed forever grateful when he helped with the settlement, but he could tell that her spirit was damaged. What she struggled so hard to overcome these past five years was ruined and she was back at square one, only this time it seemed worse.

With the settlement, Sam was given the footage of the show and planned on burning it at some point, but after thinking about how his daughter was behaving, he started watching it. When he watched it, he was stunned by what he saw. Whenever Lizzie was with Gordo, she seemed so happy. That was how he remembered it, but this time, from the footage that was there, he saw his little girl slowing learning what it was like to be in love again. He showed this to Jo, and she agreed. After watching the last of it with Jo, he turned the TV off and sighed, "You know, they really should be together," he said and Jo put her head on his shoulder.

"I know, honey, but this is something that they have to work out. They're young and still trying to figure out what they want."

Sam sighed. He knew she was right. He just hated everything about all of this. He wanted to do something, but he knew that there was nothing else to say to Lizzie. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Gordo was just as unhappy as Lizzie. He'd watched Lizzie the past few years and while he didn't know precisely what was going on at the time, he knew she was having a hard time. Now that he knew what went on, he couldn't help but sympathize with Gordo, who had no prior knowledge of the abortion. He'd also seen the immense strength Lizzie had shown throughout her freshman year as she tried to move on from the past and make something of herself. He was proud of his daughter. While he didn't understand exactly what she was going through, he knew that this was hard for Lizzie. He knew it was hard for Lizzie then, and probably harder for Lizzie now.

That is why he flew to Chicago. That was why he visited Gordo. He had no idea what he intended to say, but now that he was standing there in Gordo's living room, he couldn't turn back. He cleared his throat and turned to face Gordo, "David," he nodded, extending his hand.

Gordo, who seemed more surprised than anything, shook his hand and cleared his throat as well, "Mr. McGuire," he said.

The room was tense. The mood was uncomfortable. Here, David Gordon was facing the father of his first love. Sam McGuire was a man to fear because he knew too much. He knew that Gordo left Lizzie pregnant and he knew that he had probably seen Lizzie at her worst, on account of him. This man, who deserved a lot of Gordo's respect, had flown here to berate him and yell at him for what he did to his family.

Then again, maybe there were other reasons. Sam didn't say anything for another few moments and he didn't look like he was about to explode. He was eerily calm. Gordo was beginning to feel that it was probably appropriate to play some dramatic chords for the dramatic effect of the uncomfortable silence when Sam finally spoke, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No, sir," Gordo said, "I…I wasn't doing anything important," he said, lamely, realizing that he was headed for the kitchen, on his way to end his sober and dismal state.

"Good," Sam said, and then he pointed to the chair beside him, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"N-not at all."

Sam sat down and Gordo sat down in the sofa across from him. More silence followed as Sam peered around the room, inspecting the room. Gordo prayed he didn't notice the empty bottled of alcohol, but if Sam saw them, he said nothing to recognize their existence. Gordo waited for Sam to say something.

"How are you?" Sam asked, looking at Gordo and making eye contact with him.

"I'm okay," Gordo said, knowing he was lying. For as much respect as he had for the man, he knew that Sam wouldn't appreciate the truth. He also figured that Sam knew that he was showing some sort of façade, and preferred that Sam come up with his own conclusions, s the truth was too brutal to explain.

Sam nodded, "That's good to hear. I'm sure Lizzie will be happy to hear that you are well."

Gordo gulped. He said her name. "Th-that's good."

Sam nodded and then leaned forward, "Actually, that was a lie."

Gordo could feel his eyes widen. He didn't expect Sam to be so blunt about everything. "Wh-what?"

Sam looked at Gordo warily. He hadn't meant to come out and say that, but when it came and he saw the expression that Gordo had on his face, he found comfort in knowing that Gordo cared. "I thought it might be of some interest to you that Lizzie, unlike yourself, has become overly distraught recently."

"Oh."

"Before I go on, I want you to know that I don't blame you for being angry at her and whatever ultimately happens between the two of you, I just want to make sure you both are completely happy with yourselves."

Gordo nodded, trying to take in what was being said to him.

"If you are truly happy right now, then I am happy for you. I sometimes felt like you were a second son to me and I certainly want what is best for you."

Gordo nodded once more. The situation was not getting any less comfortable.

"However," Sam said, still wary of Gordo's response, "As Lizzie's father, I find it difficult to watch Lizzie miserable knowing that there is nothing I can do for her."

Gordo sighed, ""Mr. McGuire, if…"

"I didn't know either."

"About what?"

"The abortion. Lizzie never told me and Jo, well, respected Lizzie's right to her privacy."

"Well, she may have had a right, but…"

"When I found out last month, I was angry, but since I witnessed Lizzie's behavior when all of this was going on, I guess I wasn't too shocked."

"With all due respect…"

"It is my opinion, as I am sure it is yours that she made a mistake when she didn't tell you any of this as it was going on."

"I would have…"

"I'm proud of my daughter for overcoming such a traumatic experience, but I know how much you loved her and would have been there for her if she told you. On the other hand, as I recall, you and Lizzie hadn't parted as friends that summer and when you left, she wanted desperately to rip your head off."

"I'm sure she did."

Sam sighed and leaned back into the chair, "Gordo, sometimes I feel like it would give me the greatest pleasure to find you and yell at you for 'ruining' my daughter and taking away some of the spirit she had before college. However, as much as I would like to do that, I know that it is not fair. None of this is fair."

Gordo sat there dumbfounded. So Sam wasn't there to yell at him?

Sam squinted and waited for Gordo to say something. He knew that before he seemed anxious to interrupt, but now he seemed at a loss for words, "Gordo, let me put it this way. This is your life and you know that you have to make decisions that will hopefully lead you to your ultimate goals. People aren't perfect and they make mistakes. Now, as a parent, I always hope the best for my children, but overcoming things in life is what I truly believe makes them stronger. It's hard for me to sit here and talk to you when I have no idea what is going through your head. I'm not asking for you to forgive my daughter, as I understand that you may need a little more time, but I will leave you with this one question. What will it take for you to move on with your life?"

With that, Sam stood up and walked to the door. Before Gordo could even attempt to answer the question, Sam turned and added, "I trust you, David. I've always trusted you. If you decide to forgive Lizzie now or fifty years down the road, I'll still think you're a good guy."

With that, Sam let himself out of Gordo's apartment and left Gordo to ponder. He glanced over at the empty bottle of alcohol and sighed. Something wasn't right in his life. Actually, the only time he ever felt like anything was right in his life was when Lizzie was right there beside him. Sure, Sam McGuire didn't tell him anything he already knew, but strangely enough, It kind of gave him hope.

He wasn't sure what this meant, but for the first time throughout this whole ordeal, Gordo was able to imagine what he would say if he did ever decide to talk to Lizzie again. That is, assuming she would let him.

999

Later that week in California, Lizzie was going through the classifieds looking for a new job, out of the country if that was possible, when the phone rang. Lizzie saw on the caller ID screen that it was Miranda and decided to let the machine pick it up. She wasn't sure that she could handle something like that right then.

"Hey, Liz," she heard the familiar voice from the machine, "I was actually hoping that I'd catch you but I guess your not home. Anyway, give me a call when you get this. Something weird just sort of happened to me and I'd like to talk about it with you. Bye."

Lizzie sighed. She could tell it wasn't urgent. She'd call back tomorrow, when she got around to listening to the message again.

888

A/N: So, let me know what you think about this story in its current state and once I have enough feedback, I'll get back to you with some sort of update. Thanks!


End file.
